Lluvia de estrellas
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Hipo a inventado el telescopio para esta noche que es la lluvia de estrellas ¿funcionara el telescopio? ¿que ocurrira hasta ese momento? Leer amigos y descubrirlo.
1. Un cuerpo sexy un invento que ¿funcion

**HOLA AMIGOS, ESTO ES UNA PEQUEÑA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA QUE HICE LA SEMANA PASADA. SE ME OCURRIÓ LA IDEA, LA NOCHE QUE FUI A VER LA "LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS" EN MI PUEBLO Y DIJE: ¿POR QUE NO?**

CAPITULO 2: UN CUERPO "SEXY", UN INVENTO ¿QUE FUNCINA? Y UNAS PALABRAS DE AMOR.

Era una tranquila tarde de verano en Mema, Hipo trabaja tranquilamente en la fragua haciendo unos últimos retoques a su nuevo invento, mientras Desdentado se echaba la siesta en la sombra de un árbol cercano al arsenal.

-(Bien, esto por aquí y este engranaje tengo que ajustarlo un poco mas…)-pensaba Hipo haciendo lo último.

Astrid entró por la puerta sigilosamente, oculta entre las sombras, con una cesta en la mano, observaba un tanto sorprendida a Hipo.

Él estaba de espaldas, y el calor de la fragua le obligó a quitarse la camiseta, estando solo con unos pantalones cortos que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un contorno de formados músculos que no eran exagerados pero le hacían una hermosa figura masculina y joven; y un tanto vikinga, aunque para Astrid era todo "sexy", y más en ese momento, que casi nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo de Hipo, salvo en los entrenamientos, aunque antes era un pobre cuerpo flaco y débil, todo lo contrario a lo que era ahora.

En todo ese tiempo, el mundo se paró, hasta que…

-Tierra llamando a Astrid-dijo Hipo en tono burlón.

Astrid con un leve parpadeo volvió en sí. El castaño estaba frente a ella, frotándose las manos con un paño intentando quitarse el aceite y mirándola con una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te estás riendo, Haddock?- dijo Astrid con mirada asesina.

-(Ya la he fastidiado) -pensó el chico.

Hipo enseguida dejó de reír y solo podía ver a Astrid con terror, esperando a que lo matara o algo parecido. Unos minutos incómodos duró esa escena, pero Astrid por un momento desvió la mirada hacia el antebrazo izquierdo de Hipo y vio algo que no le gustó.

La chica se acercó, dejando la cesta en una mesa que había a unos metros de ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?- dijo ella con preocupación.

Hipo aun con el miedo en el cuerpo, miró con timidez lo que le había ocurrido.

-Al…algo parecido a…a lo tuyo… -dijo con un leve tartamudeo - hemos visto algo tan hermoso que nos hemos despistado por un momento y uno de los dos lo ha tenido que pagar –dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara -por cierto, me gusta mucho tu colgante.

Astrid miró su collar: era la caracola que le había regalado Hipo, en invierno, colgando de una fina cadena de oro haciendo que la boquilla de la caracola mirara hacia arriba.

-(Que mono está cuando sonríe…) – pensó la rubia.

Ella tampoco tardó en sonrojarse también, pero por cambiar de tema y que no le viera con una leve sonrisa, volvió a ver detenidamente el brazo del castaño.

-Mmm… menuda quemadura, está bastante mal -dijo ella buscando en una pequeña estantería, algo con lo que sanarla.

Hipo se sentó en una silla que había a su lado y extendió el brazo con un pequeño quejido de dolor. Astrid volvió con unas vendas y un poco de aceite de centeno. Se sentó en una silla delante de Hipo y empezó a curarle la quemadura.

Astrid reunió valor y volvió al tema que dejaron a medias unos minutos antes.

-Supongo que somos un poco idiotas -dijo ella lavando la herida.

-Ayyy- se quejó Hipo.

-Lo siento, se que escuece -dijo algo triste Astrid.

-Tranquila, no importa -dijo el castaño con un pequeño quejido -además, ha sido culpa mía.

-Je, en realidad ha sido culpa mía, tenía que haberte saludado desde el principio, en vez de… -dijo esto último la chica, volviendo a sonrojarse -en vez de… -suspiró- en vez de haberme dejado llevar -dijo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

Hipo se miró así mismo y comprendió lo que quería decir su chica. Volvió a mirarla y ella seguía cabizbajo. Él se apresuró a extender su mano, hasta la barbilla de la chica haciendo que esta volviera a levantar la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacerme sufrir, Astrid, no soporto verte así -dijo Hipo- no me importa si me miras de esa manera, eres mi novia y tienes todo el derecho del mundo -dijo acariciando las mejillas de la chica haciendo que ella se aliviara.

Todo ese tiempo no se habían tomado cuenta de que sus labios se habían acercado demasiado, pero, pensemos: ¿acaso era algo malo?... Por los dioses, se amaban, en realidad era todo lo contrario a lo malo.

Los pocos milímetros que separaban sus labios fueron sellados y ahora solo disfrutaban del sabor de los labios del otro.

Hipo empezó a acariciar los delgados, pero, fuertes brazos de Astrid. Mientras que ella no pudo aguantar más sus ansias y empezó acariciar delicadamente el fornido pecho del chico, desde uno de sus pectorales hasta los abdominales con una mano, mientras que la otra acariciaba su espalda. Hipo se la acercó más para disfrutar de su fragancia corporal.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que les falto el aliento. Los dos lentamente separaron sus labios del otro, tristemente, como si de alguna manera, si pudieran, no les importaría estar para siempre besándose.

Tras varios minutos de recuperación, Astrid fue la primera en hablar.

-Ah, casi se me olvida -dijo cogiendo la cesta que había dejado en la mesa –te he traído la merienda- sacó de la cesta un buen trozo de queso y una pequeña barra de pan, y un tarrito de cerámica donde había unos frescos arándanos como postre.

-Siempre sabes que hacer para hacerme feliz -dijo Hipo hincándole el diente al trozo de queso.

-Te lo mereces después de un día tan duro –dijo feliz Astrid al ver el gesto del chico.

Mientras Hipo terminaba la merienda, Astrid curiosamente observaba el invento, intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba.

El invento era bastante complejo, se componía de un montón de piezas de diferentes tamaños y todas formaban una función con otras parecidas a ellas.

La base se componía de un trípode unido a una pieza de metal capaz de rodar los 360 grados. Unido esta en la mitad un tubo hueco donde en el extremo más ancho tenía una lente redonda para modificar la entrada de la luz. Y en la parte más alta, un pequeño tubito también hueco unido verticalmente al tubo grande.

-¿Qué es exactamente?- dijo Astrid viendo que Hipo había terminado de merendar.

-Yo lo llamaría un telescopio -dijo Hipo aun sentado en la silla -ha sido muy complicado de hacer, las piezas, las lentes, el buscador…

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la rubia sabiendo que algo le pasaba al chico.

Él se limitó a suspirar, derrotado por el cansancio, pero, ¿era solo el cansancio o había algo más?

-Había pensado en utilizarlo esta noche…en la lluvia de estrellas…pero… -dijo el castaño.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Astrid, esperando la respuesta.

-No…no creo que funcione… -dijo al final, amargamente el chico.

-"No creo que funcione…, no creo que funcione…, no creo que funcione…".

Esas fueron las palabras que retumbaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Astrid, haciendo que el corazón se le resquebrajara. No dudó ni un instante en sentarse delante del chico y darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Jamás…y digo JAMÁS dudes de tu potencial -dijo la chica amenazándole con el dedo.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la cabeza derrotado. La chica ya no podía soportarlo más y cogió las manos del chico y las levantó, haciendo que el chico de verdes ojos levantara también su cabeza viendo frente a frente a la chica de ojos azules.

La joven vikinga le daba pequeñas caricias y besos a las manos del vikingo, mientras él la observaba como si fuera un hermoso atardecer.

-Tus manos son fuertes, Hipo -dijo dulcemente Astrid.

Después apoyó una de sus manos en los extremos de los pectorales, cerca del corazón, sintiendo los latidos del chico aumentando el ritmo, los dos se sonrojaron pero ella siguió con la conversación.

-Y…tu corazón es puro…posiblemente el más puro que haya visto nunca -suspiró intentado no perder el control otra vez- lo que quiero decir es que solo los grandes hombres tienen esas cualidades y… están destinados a hacer grandes cosas…tú eres uno de esos hombres, Hipo -dijo con una sonrisa -me hiciste un hacha, un lanza redes móvil, una cola nueva y una silla para Desdentado, derrotaste a Muerte Verde, hiciste las paces con los dragones y…lo que te queda por hacer.

Hipo la miró con admiración y felicidad, se preguntaba que había hecho él para merecerse una chica tan dulce de novia, dulce y terca, no lo olvidemos, esas eran las cualidades que más le gustaban de Astrid.

Hipo le quiso dar la gracias por confiar en él ¿y que mejor que un beso?

Se acercó a sus labios nuevamente, con un pequeño roce al principio, haciendo que sintieran una suave chispa eléctrica. Luego, más tarde pronunciándolo con leve sacudida de lenguas cruzando sus bocas. Astrid dejó caer su mano que tenia cogida las manos de Hipo y le acarició el pelo por detrás de la nuca, haciendo que las manos suelta del chico agarrara la cintura de la chica.

Tras un breve tiempo, el castaño pasó de los labios de la chica a su delgado cuello, acariciándolo dulcemente con su lengua, ella no quería quedarse atrás y apretó fuertemente su mano que aun tenía en el pecho del chico. Él la copió, apretando más sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y volviendo a sus labios.

El aliento les volvió a faltar, separaron sus labios, dejando un fino de hilillo saliva uniendo a los dos labios.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida? -dijo Astrid apoyando su frente en la de Hipo.

-Sí... muchas veces… pero no me cansaría nunca de escuchar tu dulce voz diciéndomelo -dijo suavemente el muchacho.

-Me debías el beso en el cuello -dijo la chica con una pequeña carcajada.

-Mi venganza se ha llevado a cabo tal y como esperaba -dijo él, también entre carcajadas.

-Te estás volviendo malote -dijo pícaramente.

-Tengo una buena maestra -dijo esto antes de volver a besarla.

Tras dejar de besarse, la chica ayudó a Hipo a levantarse teniendo cuidado con su brazo vendado y se dedicaron unas miradas.

-Me tengo que arreglar para esta noche -dijo la rubia -ponte guapo y que no se te olvide avisar a los demás.

-Tranquila, te va a gustar lo que me voy a poner es una pasada - él dijo con total seguridad.

-Sí, seguro… -dijo ella sin confiar mucho en sus palabras -bueno, hasta la noche.

Astrid ya se iba por la puerta cuando notó que una mano le había cogido del brazo y le hacía voltear hacia atrás. Era Hipo que quería volver a besarla antes de que se fuera.

Al terminar, la rubia estaba un tanto sorprendida, nunca Hipo le había hecho eso, pero la verdad es que no le importó.

-Se te habías olvidado algo -dijo Hipo inocentemente.

-Ah, es verdad… -dijo Astrid dándole otro puñetazo en el brazo -eso por robarme un beso.

-¿Y un "por todo lo demás"? –dijo Hipo viendo que la chica se iba.

La vikinga se dio la vuelta y le dedicó un guillo.

-Ya veremos… -dijo ella volviéndose.

Desdentado, que había estado observando todo, se acercó a su jinete y le dedicó una mirada curiosa.

-(Los humanos sois muy raros, amigo, os ganáis a la chica, pero en realidad es la chica quien os gana a vosotros) –pensó Desdentado.

-No hay quien entienda a las mujeres y menos a Astrid, pero -suspiró- no puedo vivir sin ella -dijo acariciando la cabeza de su dragón -bueno haber que tal me queda esta maravilla - se volvió para ver una caja que estaba en la estantería de la fragua.

¿Qué demonios podía ser?...

**Continuara…**

**¿BUENO QUE OS HA PARECIDO? MUY LENTO, MUY PESADO, MUY RAPIDO, SIN DETALLES. DECIRMELO PORFI EN LOS REVIEWS SI NO OS HA GUSTADO ALGO PARA QUE PUEDA MEJORAR, GRACIAS.**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE HA SIDO ESTE FIC UN POCO CURSI, PERO CUANDO TE PEGAS UNA HORA POR LA MAÑANA CORRIENDO BAJO LA LLUVIA UN SABADO, LA INSPIRACIÓN TE LLEGA ASI XD XD XD, QUE LE VAMOS A HACER, SOY ASI.**

**AH Y RECORDAD: LOS VERDADEROS VALIENTES SE ENFRENTAN A SUS MIEDOS CON LA CABEZA BIEN ALTA.**

**UN ABRAZO A TOD S Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA, AUNQUE NO SE SI PODRE, PERO LO INTENTARÉ POR VOSOTROS ¡YEAH! QUE LOCA ESTOY XD XD XD.**


	2. Un traje sexy una mirada al cielo y un

**HOLA AMIGOS, ¿QUE TAL ESTAIS? YO, MUY BIEN, AUNQUE UN POCO FASTIDIADA, POR QUE PRONTO EMPEZARÉ EL INSTI, OTRA VEZ Y EL VERANO SE IRÁ…OTRA VEZ, AUNQUE DE TODAS MANERAS, TARDE O TEMPLANO SABIA QUE IBA A OCURRIR A SI QUE: "QUE ASI SEA"**

**LA SEMANA PASADA, ESCRIBÍ "LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS" Y LOS ****REVIEWS, QUE AUNQUE FUERON POCOS, ME DIERON EL ÁNIMO DE HACER EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, AUNQUE MEJOR DICHO SERIA EL TERCERO, POR QUE ESTO ES UNA CONTINUACIÓN DE MI PRIMER FIC "LA CARACOLA MÁGICA" QUE ME EQUIVOQUE PONIENDO EL NOMBRE Y PUSE: "LA ALMEJA MÁGICA" (SUPONGO QUE FUERON LOS EXAMENES DE SEPTIEMBRE, QUE ME DEJARON EL CEREBRO SECO XD XD XD)**

**BUENO SIN MÁS DILACIÓN…A LEER (Y DISFRUTAR, CHICA SIN MIEDO, SIEMPRE SE TE OLVIDA…) AH, SI Y ESO.**

CAPITULO 3: UN TRAJE "SEXY", UNA MIRADA AL CIELO Y UNA CENA ALREDEDOR DEL FUEGO.

Hipo se acercó a la estantería, estaba nervioso, pero, feliz a la vez, había trabajado duramente varios meses en aquel traje, que era todo un ejemplo de obra de ingeniería y herrería. Tenía ganas de por fin probárselo y utilizarlo en las prácticas con Desdentado.

El castaño cogió la caja y la puso en la mesa. Desdentado con curiosidad se acercó por detrás de su jinete, esperando a ver que había en el contenido de aquella caja, ya que ni él sabía en que había estado trabajando el chico durante tanto tiempo.

Hipo abrió la caja lentamente, como si de un cofre del tesoro se tratara, dejó la tapadera a un lado y contempló el traje.

Se trataba de un chaleco de cuero negro con hombreras y en una de ellas, en la derecha, estaba ilustrado el logo de la isla Mema de color rojo. Una camisa de cuero de color marrón semejando las escamas de un dragón. Dos cinturones, uno en la cintura y el otro cerca del pecho. Muñequeras de cuero, que le llegaban hasta el antebrazo, en una de ellas estaba una funda donde guardaba una daga. Unos pantalones de cuero marrones rodeados con unas tiras de cuero en las rodillas, haciendo de nudo para sacar las alas que le ayudarían a planear en los vuelos con Desdentado. Y una máscara que le cubría toda la cara con unos toques de escamas salientes en la frente.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo me queda?- preguntó Hipo tras haberse puesto el traje.

Desdentado extrañado, miró de arriba abajo al chico. No parecía un vikingo normal y corriente, aunque claro, Hipo no era un vikingo normal y corriente. Era un muchacho que siempre intentaba modernizar a su aldea, para no ser siempre unos tradicionales vikingos, que alguna vez podían sufrir el ataque de Alvin el Traicionero, y más ahora que sabía controlar a los dragones y quien sabe cuándo sería su próximo ataque.

-(Estas genial, amigo)- pensó Desdentado, dedicándole una sonrisilla al chico.

Hipo se miró de arriba a abajo, retocándose el chaleco y algún que otro desajuste de las tiras de cuero.

-¿Crees que le gustará a Astrid, campeón? -preguntó Hipo.

-(Seguro que cuando te vea, se te va a tirar encima)- pensó Desdentado rodeando los ojos.

-Vamos, no seas celoso- dijo Hipo acariciándole detrás de las orejas.

Desdentado siempre disfrutaba de las caricias de su jinete y le hacían olvidar la envidia que sentía hacia Astrid. No es que fuera una envidia muy profunda, solo es que quería a su amigo y sentía ese instinto protector que no lo dejaba bajar la guardia ni un solo momento.

En Mema ya estaba anocheciendo y las últimas caricias del Sol decía "adiós" a otro día en la Tierra, sumergiéndose en el mar. Astrid estaba en la playa, junto a los demás, habían venido con sus dragones para disfrutar todos de la lluvia de estrellas.

Ella estaba preocupada, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pensado en que algo malo le había pasado a Hipo, ya que él nunca se retrasaba tanto cuando quedaban, y menos cuando era una cita con Astrid.

Mocoso se le acercó, con malas intenciones, intentando que se fijara en él, pero, a su manera.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que Hipo no aparece, ¿Qué le puede haber pasado?- dijo Mocoso exagerando la voz dramáticamente.

Astrid se le quedó mirando con seriedad, intentando controlar su rabia y no lanzarse hacía él con su hacha y no matarle allí mismo delante de los demás. Intento pensar en otra cosa, en Hipo por ejemplo ¿Dónde se había metido?

-Eh, chicos ¿quién es ese que viene por ahí?-señaló Brusca al cielo.

Todos clavaron sus miradas a la figura que descendía a lomos de un furia nocturna, se parecía mucho a Desdentado.

-No lo sé, pero su traje mola un huevo -dijo Chusco antes de tirar su hermana al suelo con una zancadilla.

-Es un furia nocturna, lo que quiere decir que es…- intentó decir Patapez.

-¿Hipo?-dijo Astrid extrañada.

Hipo desmontó de Desdentado, con el telescopio tapado con una manta, se quitó el casco y se retocó el pelo despeinado, con una tierna sonrisa dedicándosela a la chica.

-Ay mi… madre-dijo Astrid alucinando.

-Astrid… despierta -dijo Brusca moviendo su mano delante de la cara de la rubia, haciéndola volviendo en sí.

La rubia reaccionó de seguida, se acercó al castaño con paso ligero, apretó bien fuerte su puño y le golpeó en el hombro, dejando caer el telescopio en la arena.

-Uhh…eso tuvo que doler-dijeron los gemelos.

-Ayyy… ¿pero a qué viene eso? -dijo el chico acariciando su hombro dolorido.

-Eso por preocuparme y llegar tarde -dijo la chica agarrando los fornidos brazos del chico.

Acercaron sus labios y se dieron un pequeño, pero, apasionado beso.

Mocoso celoso interrumpió a la pareja, poniéndose delante de cada uno. Astrid le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula al chulito, tirándolo al suelo, por el mal gesto que había tenido con los dos, pero en especial por Hipo.

-Que sea la última vez que nos interrumpes -dijo a chica poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Ja, no te metas con mi chica, es peligrosa- dijo Hipo burlón.

Hipo se acercó a su primo para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este no la aceptó y apartó con desprecio la mano del muchacho.

-¡SE ACABÓ…SE ACABÓ! -dijo la rubia corriendo hacia Mocoso con su hacha en alto.

Mocoso como alma que corre el diablo, empezó a gritar y correr por la playa, arrepentido por lo que había hecho, mientras la vikinga le seguía de muy de cerca.

-¡SI QUE ES PELIGROSA! -gritó Mocoso lloriqueando.

-¿Le ayudamos?- preguntó Chuco a su hermana.

-Si…dentro de un minuto -dijo Brusca pícaramente.

Hipo negó con la cabeza, avergonzado por los gemelos. Patapez recogió de la arena el telescopio y lo examinó con detalle.

-Fantástico… -dijo el robusto chico- sencillamente fantástico.

-Gracias Patapez, pero…aun no sé si funcionará- dijo Hipo entristecido.

Astrid volvía llevando a rastras a Mocoso cogiéndole del cuello de la camisa por detrás. Ella sin piedad lo dejó caer al suelo al lado de Garfius y pudo escuchar la conversación de Hipo y Patapez.

Ella se acercó por detrás, abrazándole y dándole un besito en la mejilla del chico, haciendo que él volviera a sonreír.

-Funcionará, no te preocupes -le dijo dulcemente -por cierto estas muy guapo - dijo sonrojada.

-Gracias…tú estas preciosa-dijo rojo como un tomate.

-¿Podemos volver a lo del telescopio?- dijo algo molesto Patapez- la lluvia de estrellas está a punto de empezar- miró al oscuro cielo.

Hipo cogió el telescopio y le sacó la base trípode, ajustó la salida y entrada de luz y miró con nerviosismo por el buscador. Los demás también lo estaban.

-Dioses… -dijo el chico sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- dijeron los demás la vez.

-Fun…funciona…-dijo Hipo sin poder creérselo, mirando aun por el buscador.

Astrid no pudo evitarlo y le cogió las mejillas para poder besar al muchacho. Al terminar el beso el chico no pudo impedir tener una cara boba con un pequeño sonrojo incluido.

-Te lo dije, tontito mío - susurró dulcemente Astrid en el oído de Hipo.

El cielo empezó a brillar con intensidad, cayendo incontables lágrimas de color blanco azulado que se desvanecían en el final del horizonte, dejando su reflejo en el mar.

Todos miraban fascinados el grandioso espectáculo, sentados en la orilla, Patapez observando por el telescopio, estaban en silencio, sin decir nada, hasta que Hipo fue valiente y vio una oportunidad en una de las estrellas que viajaban por el cielo que era un poco más grande que las demás.

-Pide un deseo…- susurró Hipo a Astrid abrazándola.

Astrid cerró los ojos, Hipo hizo lo mismo y pensaron en lo que más deseaban. La estrella dio un último resplandor y se desvaneció en el espacio. Los jóvenes volvieron a abrir los ojos y se dedicaron una mirada.

-¿Qué has pedido?- preguntó Hipo.

-No necesito ningún deseo, te tengo a mi lado-dijo Astrid sonrojada- ¿y tú?- intentó perder el sonrojo.

Hipo observó el cielo estrellado y tras un breve tiempo volvió a mirar a la muchacha con una mirada muy profunda, tan profunda que hasta daba un poco de miedo.

-No perderte jamás- dijo Hipo.

-Hipo…- dijo ella un tanto sorprendida- nunca me perderás- dijo cogiéndole las mejillas.

-¿Me lo prometes? -dijo el chico cogiéndole de las manos.

-No…, te lo juro -dijo la chica acercando sus labios a los del muchacho.

Solo quedaban unos centímetros…unos milímetros…hasta queeeeee… el estomago de los chicos empezó a gruñir…

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos y no tardaron en reír uno al lado del otro, sabiendo lo que sus estómagos les estaban pidiendo.

-¿Alguien tiene hambre?- preguntaron los enamorados.

Todos los dragones al oír aquello, reaccionaron y levantaron sus zarpas o sus alas.

El grupo se tronchó de risa ante el gesto de sus dragones.

-Bueno, entonces…-dijo Patapez levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose la ropa- Barrilete y yo iremos a por rocas, mientras vosotros preparáis el fuego y pescáis algo- se subió a su gronckle.

-De acuerdo, Chusco, Brusca, Mocoso, vosotros encenderéis un buen fuego y lo mantendréis vivo- ordenó Hipo- mientras Astrid y yo pescaremos unos cuantos salmones para todos- sonrió.

-Pero Hipo, ¿tan difícil le resultará prender el fuego ellos tres?- dijo Astrid confundida.

-Conociéndoles, seguro…-dijo Hipo entre dientes.

La vikinga miró al resto del grupo y afirmó, viendo que los gemelos volvían a estar tirados en el suelo peleándose y Mocoso mirado su considerado "hermoso" reflejo en mar.

Astrid subió en Tormenta y le hizo una señal a Hipo para que la siguiera para ir a pescar. Se dirigieron a los acantilados cercanos, donde las olas se rompían con fuerza en las rocas punzantes que sobresalían del mar.

Era temporada de salmones, una especie muy apreciada por los vikingos por su carne que no contenida nada de grasa y además estaba deliciosa ahumada al fuego.

Los chicos idearon un plan perfectamente calculado para pescar los salmones. Hipo y Desdentado habrían fuego en el agua, cerca de las rocas, cuando los peces salían disparados por las ondas de fuego del furia nocturna, Astrid levantaba la cesta que había cogido antes de su casa y la llenaba entera e incluso Tormenta conseguía algún que otro pez al vuelo de vez en cuando.

En la playa, Patapez ya estaba llegando con Barrilete y el fuego por milagros de los dioses estaba encendido.

-Barrilete, saca las piedras- dijo Patapez.

Barrilete sacó de su estomago las piedras y las puso alrededor del fuego, como una especie de fogata de picnic.

-Bien hecho amigo- dijo Patapez acariciando a su dragón.

Todos ya empezaban a tener hambre también y los dragones se estaban impacientando, hasta el punto de ponerse nervioso. Los chicos no podían hacer nada, solo esperar sentados y observar como las manos de fuego jugueteaban con la brisa marina y hacían saltar chispas de la ardiente madera.

-Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un jack- dijo Chusco viendo que su estomago gruñía.

-¿En serio? yo me comería un dragón-dijo Chusca mirando pícaramente a Vomito y a Eructo.

El cremallerus espantosus reaccionó levantándose bruscamente del suelo y mirado sus dos cabezas con terror.

-(¿Crees que lo hará de verdad?)- preguntó Vomito.

-(No lo sé, pero los humanos son muy raros, no podemos fiarnos)- dijo Eructo.

-Y a mí me llamáis rarito…-dijo Mocoso mirando de reojo a los gemelos.

Hipo y Astrid regresaron unos minutos después, estaban cansados, pero, habían conseguido llenar la cesta entera de peces. Solo faltaba ponerlos al fuego para ahumarlos y ya podían comer. A los dragones les bastaba con que estuvieran frescos a sí que ellos empezaron comer antes.

Mocoso en otro intento de sorprender a Astrid le enseñó su pescado.

-Para mi dulce Astrid, mi exquisito salmón ahumado a la perfección -dijo Mocoso chuleando delante de Hipo.

Hipo no se preocupó demasiado. En realidad el salmón estaba demasiado en su punto, más bien quemado, chamuscado, en otras palabras: incomible.

-Gracias, pero, no gracias- dijo Astrid indiferente.

Hipo nunca era así, pero, después de todo lo mal que lo había pasado a él y a Astrid, le miró con malicia y le hizo una seña para que observara con atención.

-Prueba Astrid mi salmón, haber que te parece -le dijo entregándole el pescado.

El salmón brillaba con un resplandeciente brillo con ayuda del fuego, no estaba ni crudo, ni pasado. Y pedía a gritos: "cómeme… cómeme…estoy exquisito.

Astrid le dio un buen bocado y lo saboreó con gusto, estaba delicioso y se le derretía en el paladar, era el mejor salmón ahumado que había comido en su vida.

-Está muy sabroso -dijo la rubia con total sinceridad- gracias a los dioses que no eres como tu primo- recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Si menos mal…-dijo Hipo apoyando su cabeza sobre la de la chica.

Mocoso celoso a más no poder, miró a la pareja con rabia, furia e ira.

La lluvia de estrellas incrementó su fuerza y ahora no eran miles de estrellas que se desvanecían, si no millones y millones de polvo celestial que se unían con el cielo y luego moría.

Los jóvenes miraban con asombro el magnífico espectáculo y a Hipo se le pasó una idea por la cabeza.

**Continuará…**

**BUENO ¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO? MUY LENTO, SIN DETALLES, MUY RAPIDO, DEMASIADOS DETALLES, DECIRMELO POR FAVOR EN LOS COMENTARIOS SI ALGO NO HA GUSTADO, GRACIAS.**

**ES CIERTO QUE ME HE RETRASADO DOS DÍAS EN SUBIR EL FIC, PERO, ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO Y LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE LA VIDA ME HAN OBRIGADO NO PODER ESCIBIR, LO SIENTO DE VERAS.**

**AH POR CIERTO: HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN ALGUNOS PROYECTOS DE FICS QUE AUN TENGO METIDOS EN LA CABEZA Y TENGO QUE RETOCAR, ASI QUE HE PENSADO EN TOMARM SEMANAS DE DESCANSO, A PARTE DE QUE NO PUEDO, POR EL TIEMPO, Y HE PENSADO EN UN JUEGO EN QUE TENGAIS QUE ADIVINAR UNA PREGUNTA Y QUIEN LA ACIERTE LE DIRE DE QUE IRAN ¿QUE OS PARECE? BUENO A QUIEN LE INTERESE ALLÁ VA…**

"**SI OYES HABLAR DE MÍ, QUERRAS CONOCERME, PERO, SI LO HACES, DESAPARECERÉ ¿QUE SOY?"**

**ALE… A PENSAR.**

**Y RECORDAD: LOS QUE NO QUIEREN QUE VUESTROS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN, SON LOS QUE NO CONSIGIERON CUMPLIR SUS SUEÑOS.**

**FELECIDADES A MI PADRES POR SU 33 ANIVERSARIO. UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y BESO A TODOS, DEJARME VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y GRACIAS POR PASAR VUESTRO RATO LEYENDO MI FINS. SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS DESDE ESPAÑA.**


	3. Un vuelo romantico, una competición y un

**Hola amigos, cuánto tiempo sin actualizar, echaba de menos esto de subir fics y recibir mensajes de mis leales lectores, muchas gracias. ¡Día de lluvia!, ya sabéis lo que significa. Bueno no entretengo más, LEER Y DISFRUTAR!**

Capitulo 4: Un vuelo romántico, una competición y un beso de buenas noches.

Hipo observaba detenidamente el majestuoso espectáculo que tenía ante sus ojos. Millones y millones de polvos celestiales se desvanecían en el cielo formando un hermoso rastro de luz fugaz resplandeciente de color blanco azulado.

Era el mejor momento para hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaba al castaño. Volvió a ver a Astrid y con sonrojo dijo:

-Astrid… ¿te… gustaría ir a volar? -preguntó tartamudeando.

Astrid seguía mirando el cielo con fascinación y atención, pero había escuchado la pregunta del chico y le dedicó una dulce mirada. Esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara más y dudara un poco sobre lo que iba a decir ella.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él.

-Me encantaría…- dijo ella susurrándole al oído.

Hipo suspiró aliviado y extendió su mano para ayudar a Astrid a levantarse. Ella aceptó con gusto y se levantó del suelo.

-Uh… ¿A dónde vais, soldaditos del amor?- preguntaron los gemelos maliciosamente.

-Eso no os incumbe a ninguno de los dos- dijo Astrid amenazadora.

Los gemelos miraron a la rubia, totalmente intimidados y sin ganas de decir nada más. No querían arriesgarse a acabar como Mocoso.

Astrid sonreía triunfadora ante los gemelos y les dejó con escalofríos en el cuerpo. Mocoso descansaba en la arena, contuvo su rabia e intentó mirar hacia otra parte.

-¿Preparado?- preguntó Hipo a su dragón revisándole la cola.

Desdentado asintió con gusto. Astrid ya estaba subida en Tormenta y fueron ellas las primeras en despegar, Hipo y Desdentado les seguían de cerca.

La luna brillaba con todo su esplendor esa noche, iluminando el cielo con su hermosa luz con ayuda del polvo estelar que precipitaba del cielo, revelando su reflejo en el sereno mar de la noche y a veces el pequeño conjunto de nubes que intentaban ocultarla.

Los chicos estaban tan alto que, aunque era imposible y lo sabían, intentaban rozar la lluvia de estrellas que caía a su alrededor. Intentado conseguir un preciado tesoro proveniente de un mundo desconocido para ellos.

Se dedicaban miradas, sonrisas y alguna que otra palabra de amor. ¿Y cómo no? Los dragones no hacían más que rodear los ojos y gruñir, porque a veces se distraían tanto sus jinetes que no se daban cuenta de que estaban cayendo en picado hacía el mar.

También traspasaban las nubes, jugaban al escondite entre ellas, se asustaban entre sí y formaban un dulce corazón esponjoso con ayuda del viento que provocaban al pasar con sus dragones.

Tras un buen rato volando sobre el vasto océano, decidieron recorrer los alrededores de Mema: el centro, el bosque, la cala; las frías montañas que incluso el calor del verano, no había conseguido derretir la nieve del crudo invierno, el impresiónate muelle, la academia de dragones, los acantilados y otras cosas más…

-Hagamos una competición- dijo Astrid muy decidida.

-¿Una carrera?- preguntó confundido Hipo.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder contra una chica?- intentó enfadarle.

-Cla…claro que no- se defendió- quien haga la mejor acrobacia con su dragón, gana.

Los chicos fueron a unos arcos de acantilados cercanos, donde podían ver perfectamente la acrobacia del otro mientras esperaban.

-Muy bien, las damas primero.

Astrid ascendió hacía el cielo, mientras Hipo observaba con atención. Ella fue rápidamente hacia dos paredes de acantilados pegados muy cerca de entre sí, maniobró a Tormenta para que volara de lado y antes de entrar en el delgado camino, Astrid saltó de Tormenta y atravesó la pared por encima para luego caer de vuelta en la silla del dragón.

-Muy buena, amiga- dijo Astrid acariciando el cuello de su Nadder.

Las dos volvieron con Hipo y Desdentado que las miraban con asombro, pero Hipo no iba a darse por vencido y decidió intentarlo.

-Tu turno, Hipo- dijo Astrid desafiante.

-Muy bien, campeón, que vean de lo que somos capaces- dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de su dragón.

Hipo ascendió rápidamente hasta lo más alto que pudo con Desdentado y sin dudarlo se quitó el arnés de seguridad para luego tirarse al vacio con un mortal hacia atrás, Desdentado le seguía, cayendo en picado. Hipo empezó a hacer tirabuzones en caída libre mientras Desdentado se preparaba para cogerlo. Hipo se acercó a la silla y se volvió a poner el arnés.

Desdentado abrió fuego contra el agua y saltó por los aires un círculo perfectamente formado de agua. Hipo maniobró a Desdentado para que volara sobre sí mismo para que atravesara el circulo y cuando lo atravesaron volvió a abrir fuego rápidamente hacia el circulo convirtiéndolo en vapor de color púrpura.

Los chicos volvieron con Astrid y Tormenta que los miraban con asombro pero también con un poco de envidia.

-Eso no vale- dijo la rubia poniéndose la manos en la cintura-nadie ha dicho nada de utilizar el agua como recurso para la acrobacia.

-En realidad no había ninguna regla que lo prohibiera- dijo Hipo inocentemente rascándose la nuca.

Astrid ceño la frente. No le gustaba admitir que la habían ganado en una competición de acrobacias, ya que ella era una de las mejores en Mema y no quería que le quitaran el titulo, pero era Hipo quien la había ganado así que intentó contenerse, relajando su puño que estaba preparado para un golpe.

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte- dijo amenazadora con el dedo índice.

-Es solo un juego, Astrid, un juego- dijo intimidado.

-(¿Ves, Tormenta? A eso me refería, los humanos…son humanos)- pensó Desdentado.

-(Sí…son humanos)- pensó Tormenta negando con la cabeza.

Ya era bastante tarde en Mema y los chicos decidieron volver a la playa con los demás para despedirse. Patapez observaba el cielo con el telescopio, los gemelos tumbados en la arena y Mocoso…roncaba como un autentico jabalí.

-Mira quienes han vuelto, los soldaditos del amor- dijo Brusca dándole un codazo a su hermano.

-¿Qué habéis hechos chicos?- dijo Chusco pícaramente.

La rubia se abalanzó sobre él, arrematando un puñetazo en toda su cara tirándolo bruscamente el suelo.

-¿Tú quieres otro?- preguntó a Brusca en tono asesino.

-Bueno, es tarde, nos tenemos que ir- dijo Brusca arrastrando rápidamente a su hermano hasta su cremallerus espantosus.

Los gemelos se fueron de la playa, Garfius también, llevando a Mocoso cogido de la camisa.

-Hipo ¿podrías hacerme un favor? -dijo Patapez tímidamente.

-Claro ¿Qué pasa?-dijo el castaño.

-¿Podrías…- tragó saliva- ¿podrías dejarme el telescopio solo esta noche?- soltó de golpe.

-Por supuesto que sí, amigo.

-Oh, gracias amigo, muchas gracias-le dio un abrazo.

-De nada amigo, de nada- empezaba a asfixiarse.

Astrid abrazó por detrás a Hipo y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¿A que ha venido eso?-dijo sonrojado.

-Lo he has hecho ha sido muy bonito.

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto -se arroscó la nuca.

-Te quitas meritos.

-Chicos, que estoy aquí- dijo Patapez

Los dos se enrojecieron hasta conseguir un tono rosado.

-Ah…si, si… buenas noches, Patapez -dijeron a la vez los novios.

-Buenas noches -dijo el robusto chico volviendo a mirar por el buscador del telescopio.

Hipo acompañó a Astrid hasta su casa, quería asegurarse de que llegaba a casa sana y salva, aunque fuera Astrid. Desmontaron de sus dragones frente a la puerta de la casa y se miraron profundamente.

-Bueno…buenas noches -dijo Hipo tímidamente.

-Espera, te olvidas de tu premio- dijo Astrid viendo que se iba.

-No había ning…-intentó decir.

Astrid le tiró del cuello de la camisa, empezando así un apasionado beso. Era como si el cielo arrematara con fuerza sobre la tierra y la engullera con pasión hacia él.

-Si nos viera tu padre, me mataría seguro- dijo él.

-Por encima de mi cadáver- le susurró al oído.

Astrid mordió dulcemente el oído del chico haciendo que él diera un pequeño gemido de placer y apretara con fuerza la cintura de la chica.

-Estas empezando a tener una manía de morderme-dijo el castaño entre gemidos.

-Y tú de apretarme la cintura y acariciarme el ombligo- dijo juguetona.

Hipo miró rápidamente hacia abajo y se le puso los ojos como platos, al ver que la rubia tenía razón. Una de sus manos había conseguido traspasar por abajo la camisa de la chica, hasta llegar a la pequeña perforación que la estaba acariciando de arriba abajo con el pulgar.

-Lo… lo sient- intentó decir el chico.

Astrid volvió a besar a Hipo abrazándolo con fuerza, impidiéndole decir una sola palabra más. Tras un rato, ella también consiguió traspasar su camisa, llegando hasta el ombligo. El castaño sintió un gran placer, haciendo que la besara con locura y sus lenguas se encontraran de nuevo.

-Ahora segurísimo que me mataría.

-No lo permitiría, aunque fuera mi padre.

-Te quiero…

-Yo más…-dijo volviéndolo a besar.

Se quedaron un buen rato observándose, acariciando las mejillas del otro y jurándose amor eterno, incluso más allá de la muerte, con un beso.

-Buenas noches -dijo él.

-Buenas noches, sueña conmigo… -dijo dulcemente.

-Siempre lo hago…- la volvió a besar.

Astrid entró en su casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó un guiño a Hipo. Él se sonrojó, pero no dejó de mirarla, quería disfrutar aquel hermoso momento.

El castaño se dio la vuelta para volver con Desdentado que lo esperaba con la mirada picaresca y un leve movimiento de cejas.

-¿Y tú que miras?- dijo aun más sonrojado.

-(Solo a dos tortolitos)- pensó Desdentado con una sonrisilla.

-Volvamos a casa, amiguito- dijo perdonándole con una caricia en el mentón.

Hipo subió en su furia nocturna y antes de despegar hacia su casa, observó por unos segundos una vez más la casa de Astrid.

-Dulces sueños, Astrid.

El furia nocturna al ver que su jinte se distraía otra vez le dio en la cara con una de sus orejas.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- dijo sarcástico.

Despegaron los dos amigos y volvieron a su casa para descansar para el siguiente día, acompañados de la lluvia de estrellas por el camino.

**BUENO ¿QUE OS HA PARECIDO? SE QUE HA SIDO ESTE UN CAPITULO BASTANTE CORTO, PUEDE QUE EL MÁS CORTO QUE ALLA HECHO, ASI QUE SI OS HA PARECIDO DEMASIADO CORTO, LO SIENTO DE VERAS**

**PREGUNTA DE LA SEMANA: ¿POR QUE PELICULA PAGARIAIS PARA PODER VERLA OTRA VEZ EN EL CINE? YO VERÍA "COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN" EN 3D POR QUE RECUERDO QUE TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VERLA PERO NO ME LLAMABA MUCHO LA ATENCIÓN AUNQUE FUERA DE DRAGONES Y ESO ES ALGO DE LO QUE ME HE ESTADO ARREPINTIENDO DESDE QUE DICIDÍ DESCARGARMELA Y VERLA Y CUANDO TERMINÉ DE VERLA ME DIJE: ERES UNA GI-LI-PO-LLAS. CON PERDÓN PERO ES VERDAD, NO SEAIS TAN IDIOTAS COMO YO, POR FAVOR.**

**AH Y RECORDAD: LA MEJOR ARMA PARA LOS QUE NO QUIEREN QUE SEAIS FELICES ES ****SONREIR****.**

**UN ABRAZO A TODO EL MUNDO, GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA HISTORIA. YEAH, YEAH, YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!**


End file.
